


Life Makes Love Look Hard

by jbsullivan17



Series: Semblance of Fame [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Gym, Los Angeles, M/M, Multi, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke gives Bellamy some water at the beach. He tries repaying her when they meet again and things get a little out of hand.





	Life Makes Love Look Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had and I wrote it all out because I thought it was a hilarious concept. The dialogue was a lot funnier in my dream because it was fresh and this took me a little while to write but still. I loved writing this.

 

Clarke walked out of the airport and sighed, the sun on her skin felt so good, it was never like that in Seattle. Maybe ten days a year. She could get used to the sun on her face everyday.

“Oh, my god! You’re so pale! We’re going to the beach a lot. I’m telling you that now.” Raven Reyes, the most badass engineer Clarke had ever met, had the work hard, play harder mindset down to a science... naturally.

“Reyes,” she smiled, finding the classic baby blue mustang the girl rebuilt herself.

“Are you ready to see some famous people?”

“I doubt that’s going to happen,” Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped her suitcase in the trunk before hopping into the passenger’s seat.

“You never know. They do usually stay north west of the city but some live in Santa Monica,” Raven said pulling the car out onto the road and onto the PCH.

“Is that so?”

“Yes! You’re going to be seeing celebrities all the time.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I don’t know who the new hip celebrities are. I haven’t exactly had time.”

“Well, you do now. You’re in the private sector now, baby, you can take off whenever you want.”

“I’m not private, Rae, it’s an old bus turned into a mobile ED. I’m going around the city helping the homeless and uninsured.”

“You martyr.”

“That is not what that means. I’m just doing what our government won’t.”

“Savior,” Raven smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes and rolled down the manual window, letting the wind rush over her face and neck.

* * *

Three weeks later, Clarke was finally moved into her apartment and had been driving around LA county helping people for a week. She did need a break so she took Raven up on going to the beach.

“I can’t believe you never went to the beach,” Raven said.

“I have, just not a real one to the ocean. Lakes don’t count.”

“True.”

They laid in the sand, talked about their week and laughed about everyone who tried hitting on them and the situations they occurred in. It was a while before Raven’s leg became restless and she said she was going to get some ice cream and offered Clarke some. Leaving her behind on the beach, Clarke watched the guys surfing in the water, her eyes roving over the man walking out of the water.  
She took her sunglasses off and took a sip of her water, her eyes glued to his bare chest.

“You have an extra?” He asked nodding to the water in her hand and she smiled.

“Yeah, but it’ll cost you.”

He wiped the salt water from his face, pulling his wild dark hair back and knelt in front of her and her towel. “What’s the cost?”

“A smile.”

The man laughed, bringing a smile to his face. “That’s a high cost, I don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before.”

“A smile is a high cost?”

“You don’t know how much money it cost me.”

“Your smile?”

“The straight teeth cost a pretty penny.”

“Mmm, I bet, and the scar?”

“My mother’s nightmare. I bled for hours. And when it finally stopped, we used super glue to keep it shut. I couldn’t move my lip for a week, I could only rink smoothies.”

“They’re healthy or at least I hope they were.”

“Fruits and vegetables. Yogurt. It was good. Not that I can have them now, I didn’t think it would hurt me as an adult but smoothies disgust me now.”

Clarke laughed handing him her spare water bottle, “You poor tortured man.”

“Oh, you joke, but it was a traumatic experience.” He took a sip of water while keeping complete eye contact with her. Her heart fluttered and she didn’t know what exactly was going on but she liked it. “You from around here?”

“Just moved here.”

“Cool. I have to go, but I’ll see you around. Thanks for the water.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

He stood and walked down the beach with his surfboard and Raven came back a few minutes later and Clarke smiled at the vanilla ice cream her friend brought her.

“Who was that?”

“Some guy. He asked for some water.”

“Well, he looks hot from the back.”

“You should see his front.”

“Yeah, but that ass.”

“He’s thick, not all guys are. Maybe he works out every muscle, I don’t know.”

* * *

Clarke didn’t have much time to do anything outside starting up her mobile clinic, but once she’s got her route taken care of and all the dust settled from the move and starting a not so lucrative business, she had some time so she found a gym near her apartment that came highly recommended from some neighbors and on her first Sunday off, she walked into the gym to get a membership. She was halfway through the paperwork when she felt someone walk into the lobby and she looked up to find the hot guy from the beach a week ago, he was sweaty and looking way too good.

“Water girl,” he smirked, recognizing her.

“Surfer guy,” she countered.

“Most people call me Bellamy.”

“Most people call me…” she stopped short, most people call her Doctor. “My friends call me Clarke.”

“Is that what we are?”

“Well, that’s better than what most people call me so yeah.”

“Cool,” he smirked. “I have to get going but I’ll see you around? Get you back for that water sometime.”

“Sure,” Clarke nodded and they said goodbye. Bellamy walking out as Clarke went back to finishing her paperwork.  
It wasn’t as though they didn’t see each other at the gym over the next few months, they did… often. It was just that Clarke would be halfway through her workout when he walked in or vice versa. Sometimes walking in and out in passing and yeah, he bought her a few waters and she brought him an energy bar a few times. They were cordial at their worst and flirty at their best.

One day she was doing a full cardio workout and kept spotting him working on his arms. There was something about the way he did it all that was so sexual and maybe it was her primal side coming out that was really getting her hot and sweaty in uncomfortable places and she knew her nipples were hard, hell, anyone that looked at her knew it.

Once her hour was up, she took a long cold shower, changing into a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. She had some errands to run and didn’t want to look (or smell) like she was just coming from the gym.  
She wasn’t fully prepared when she walked out of the locker room to find him talking to some guy about something, his eyes locking on her.

“I’ll talk to you later, man. Thanks again,” he smiled his pearly white and straight teeth at the guy before stepping towards Clarke. “I found those bars you’ve been giving me. The water was a dollar and those were three. I feel like a total asshole.”

“It’s fine. It’s just money. Everyone needs to keep their energy up in the gym.”

“Still. I want to do something for you,” he said holding the door open for her.  
She stepped out and spotted a face she didn’t think she’d ever see again but of course her life loves playing with her and so Finn Collins walking down the street towards them is something that would happen to her.

Her body moved faster than her brain did and the next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against Bellamy’s and they were softer than she thought possible and he was kissing her back, pulling her into him at the waist, his tongue soft against her bottom lip craving entrance.  
She pulled away too soon and Bellamy didn’t let her go. “Wow,” he smiled. “I don’t even know your last name.”

“Griffin. I’m sorry, I have to go,” she panicked, pulling out of his grasp and turned to find Finn closer than before but not close enough to hear that conversation which she was grateful for. He recognized her with a grimace after that display she and Bellamy put on a moment ago.

* * *

“OH MY GOD! Why didn’t you tell me you know Bellamy Blake? That you’re dating him!” Raven screamed running into Clarke’s apartment which she instantly regretted giving Raven a key to.

“Blake what? I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
Raven dropped People Magazine on the table Clarke was working her spread sheet out on and Clarke took her reading glasses off before picking the magazine up to find her and Bellamy fully making out in the middle of the street.

“‘Blake’s mystery girl’s debut is a knock out’? They couldn’t think of something better than that? If they wanted a knock out, I could have punched them for taking this. How did they even take this?”

“Well, you were around Bellamy Blake so nothing else really mattered.”

“You say his full name like it’s something I’m supposed to know. Who is he?”

“You know how Jennifer Lawrence blew up and fizzled out? Well, he’s doing the opposite, his embers are igniting and he’s going to be a wildfire pretty soon.”

“In Southern California? That’s not too smart.”

Raven laughed, “You know what I mean though. He’s going to be a big actor, his range is amazing and his face tells a lot. He’s going to be bigger than Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt.”

“Oh,” Clarke grimaced. She was kind of starting to like Bellamy. She didn’t want to be a part of fame and fortune, she had that growing up and she hated it and that was when she was in her parents’ shadows in New York, she doesn’t want to be with someone who’s going to do that too.

“How was it?”

“The best kiss of my life but now I don’t know if it was real or just because he wants to make noise. I was using him to hide from Finn if that matters?”

“Well, if it was that good while doing it for a mediocre reason, maybe talk to him about it? What could it hurt?”

“I don’t want to live in someone’s oversized shadow again. I can’t. I had that with my parents and I don’t want my life splashed across the pages of gossip magazines like this one. I want a normal life.”

“Do you have actual feelings for him or are you just having fun flirting?”

“I don’t know him that well, we mainly flirt.”

“If you still didn’t know he was a celebrity, would you go out with him?”

“Probably. I’d like to know him, I was intrigued before this and I don’t know, this doesn’t dissuade me, I was blindsided.”

“You’re going to avoid him aren’t you?”

“What? I don’t… I wouldn’t… Yeah. Probably. I don’t want to be someone’s arm candy or have my life splashed across magazine covers.”

“You know that means he’s relevant right? They care because he’s relevant and if he wasn’t this wouldn’t be something.”

“I think I’m going to change gyms now.”

“Is that where this is? Are there other celebs there?”

“Seriously, Raven? What happened to Wick?”

“I don’t know. He up and left one day. I’m not his keeper.”

“So you weren’t together?”

“No, we slept together twice. It was a good release but that was it.”

Clarke smirked. She knew it wasn’t like Raven to be so cavalier about her sex life but who was Clarke to argue when she’s pushing away someone who’s made her really happy the past month?

Clarke found out that the gym has a sister gym that’s on her way home from her Monday, Wednesday, Friday route so she’s been going there instead and running around her neighborhood on the days it’s not on her way home and going to Runyon with Raven on Sundays.

“So have you seen him?” Raven asked a month after the tabloids came out.

“Who?” she asked, she didn’t want to talk about it, but also knew that she should talk to him eventually. When she’s ready.

“Bellamy Blake.”

“Oh, I thought you were going to say Finn because I saw him the other day and hid in the most convenient way possible in the moment.”

“Is est Bellamy Blake’s supple lips.”  
“You made that ten times creepier than it needed to be and how do you know Latin?”

“I know the meanings of the common Latin terms. That’s one of them, you just need to go to the gym and explain the situation and that you’re not a fame whore, you didn’t even know he was semi-famous until I showed you the tabloid.”

“Semi-famous?”

“It’s a thing, a C list musician is semi-famous, Bellamy is slightly above that and at the rate he’s moving lately, he’s going to be an A list actor.”

“Wait, is he a musician or an actor?”

“Actor. Jeez, Clarke, you need to watch more Netflix, he was the heartthrob if the month last month.”

“Oh, and that means he’s a good person in real life? I don’t know, Rae, I think moving on would be the best for us.”

“I still say talk to him.”

Clarke sighed, rolling her neck, hating that they were getting back to running uphill again.

They were on their way back when Clarke’s eyes caught on a familiar figure and stopped.

“He has a dog,” she said quietly as Raven stopped and turned to look at her in confusion.

“What?”

“Bellamy. He has a dog. A lab.”

“Yeah…”

“He’s here. You said talk to him, right? I was thinking about it but what’s a better time than now?”

“Okay. If that’s what you really want.”

“I don’t. I need time to think about what I want to say, what I want.”

“Then let’s make that happen,” Raven looked over her shoulder, where Bellamy was climbing the hill and went to distract him as Clarke slipped past.

The next Sunday they were at the beach, the ran Runyon again but earlier in the day and when Clarke asked to go to the beach, Raven jumped at the chance to do both. Clarke was craving some Vitamin D and girl time with someone who actually knew her, not her semi-regular patients.  
You think she’d be used to seeing Bellamy around, but now knowing that he was famous made it different. She knew that it wasn’t him, that he was just another person but there was something about him being famous that changed it. The fact that half of America knew more about him than she did and she’s kissed him. Yes, she’s been in the spotlight before and she’s lucky that the tabloids didn’t search for her online because they’d ship the hell out of her and Bellamy and it’d become a thing. She didn’t want to be a part of a thing. That was the whole point of coming to Los Angeles, get away from the East Coast stigma of the Griffin name.

“Clarke?” She heard as she read her book and saw Bellamy standing above her.

“Bell—Bellamy, hi.”

“Hey, you haven’t been at the gym.”

“No. No, I haven’t. I’ve been working a lot and there’s another gym by there so I’ve been going there.”

“Okay. I thought we could talk about what happened.”

“It was a kiss. They happen and don’t have to be a big deal.”

“I meant the tabloids part. My manager found out who you are and I understand why you’d be keeping your distance.”  
“Right, of course you had people look into me. Makes sense. You wouldn’t believe me if I said that I didn’t know you were famous until my friend dropped People’s Magazine in front of me?”

“The Clif Bars gave it away some,” he smirked.

“Oh, yeah. I buy them in bulk so they’re not as much as you’re assuming they are.”

“Okay, but you are Manhattan’s reigning princess?”

“Unfortunately. The pictures I’m assuming your manager showed you were from high school. I’m not that girl anymore.”

“I did see that they were seven years out of date.”

“Med school,” she clarified. She didn’t know what to do or say, she’s dreamt of those lips for a month and now they’re here with her.

Raven oddly hadn’t said a thing so Clarke looked over and she was gone so she turned back to Bellamy.

“I was going to ask you out that day. You ran off before I could.”

“I would have said yes.”

“And now?”

“I’m not a fame whore.”

He laughed at that, “I know. I’m not either, I hate seeing my personal life in magazines at the grocery store.”

“You go to the grocery store?”

“Yeah. I live my life like everything’s normal. I’m normal, my job just makes me a little more well known.”

“You’re an actor.”

“I hear I have a good face for that, very expressive.”

“You know what I mean, you can have people do that for you.”

“I could, but I want to lead a normal life. I want to go to the grocery store and the beach and the mall just like everyone else. I want to go about my life as I please and not worry about my groceries being held up in traffic because whoever went to get it took the 405 peak rush hour.”

“You make that mistake once…”

“Exactly. Melted ice cream in the back in the middle of summer, my car smelled horrible for weeks until I got it detailed.”

Clarke laughed. “Do you want coffee?”

“As long as it comes with a burger.”

“Coffee is safer.”

“Hence dinner. I like you, I’ve liked you since the last time we met on the beach. I want to know you, Clarke Griffin.”

“I just need to call my friend back over here to take all this back to my place if you want to go now.”

“You’re lucky I have a polo in my car. Meet you at the seal in ten?”

“Fifteen,” she smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be something more than a few months, they’re from different worlds, or she’s trying to escape the one he’s plunged head first in. Maybe they’re great together, but only time will tell and that’s something Clarke is worried about, along with all his potential super model costars. He’s got to be into some of them at some point, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating a part two...


End file.
